


Valentine's Day

by holysansa



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day, rcsecretvalentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysansa/pseuds/holysansa
Summary: Jyn and Cassian each think they're the only people in the galaxy who have heard of Valentine's Day, but they each set out to surprise the other with the holiday anyway. Celebrating the holiday together on the Rebel base proves difficult, however. Will they get a chance to be alone?This is my gift for my Rebelcaptain Secret Valentine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltyNightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyNightmares/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to all my fellow Rebelcaptain shippers, especially my lovely Secret Valentine! I had so much fun working on your prompt and I hope you enjoy what I came up with! Lots and lots of love and hugs for you, Valentine! <3

            Valentine’s Day. It was a holiday that very few beings in the galaxy knew about it, let alone celebrated. So few, in fact, that Jyn was convinced that her parents had made it up. When she was a child, once a year her parents exchanged tokens of their love with one another and with her. One year she remembered her father finding a rare sweet treat for her and her mother, a treat that Jyn racked through her memory to identify but never could. What she did remember clearly was her father’s warm smile as he presented it to her.

            “Happy Valentine’s Day, Star-dust,” he had said to her.

            “Why do we have Valentine’s Day?” little Jyn asked, nibbling at the treat, fearing to eat it too fast lest she never had something this tasty again.

            “To show how much we love each other,” her mother had replied, taking a bite from her own treat, then handing the rest to her daughter.

            “But where does it come from?”

            Her father had leaned close to her, a playful smile on his lips, and in a whisper laced with the intrigue of mystery, said, “From deep in space, I’ve heard.” Jyn had laughed at his silliness.

            The rest of her father’s story and the rest of that day was hazy in her memory, but she remembered the feeling of it. She had brought the memory of that feeling out of the deep areas of her mind on the cold nights she spent alone in dark corners of the galaxy, holding her hands over it as if it were embers in a dying fire. As the years wore her down, she had started to forget the feeling, and with it, the memory of Valentine’s Day.

            It wasn’t until now, years later when she no longer slept alone, when she had the heat of someone else’s body next to hers, that this memory was sparked in her. With Cassian, Jyn felt loved again. For the longest time, the idea that she would ever celebrate her love with anyone had been laughable, but now it was tangible—desirable, even. This year, she wanted to share Valentine’s Day with Cassian.

~

            When Jyn woke, it was to Cassian’s lips on her neck. Pulling herself from the cozy haze of sleep, she felt Cassian pressed against her back, his arms around her and their feet tangled together at the foot of their small bed at the Rebel base. She smiled.

            “Good morning,” she whispered.

            “Did I wake you?” he spoke into her ear and kissed her neck again.

            “You know you did,” she teased lightly.

            “I’m sorry.”

            “No, you’re not.” She rolled over so she could face him. “But that’s okay.”

            “I love how beautiful you are in the morning,” he said. She gave him a slightly disapproving look and he chuckled. “We don’t get many mornings to ourselves, so when we do get them,” he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, “I’m reminded how much I love seeing you like this.”

            Jyn hadn’t always accepted his compliments of her, it had overwhelmed and embarrassed her at first, but now she let him tell her these things with minimal signs of displeasure—a sigh followed with a grin, or a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. Right now, she kissed him.

            She let the kiss build, slow and warm. He slid his hands to the small of her back, pulling her close to him. No matter how many times they did this, Jyn was never over how much she loved the closeness, the being part of him. While Cassian loved how Jyn looked in the morning, Jyn loved the gentle, not quite awake feeling in Cassian’s movements when he touched her in the morning. They rarely had time for morning sex, which was partly why they both loved it.

            “I have a surprise for you today,” Jyn broke from the kiss to say.

            “Oh?” Cassian’s hand travelled to her thighs. Something playful sparked in his eyes. “I have a surprise for you too.”

            “I’m serious,” she said, a little gasp lilting the end of her words, as his fingers slipped inside her. “It’s something silly, but I’m—oh my god—I’m excited about it.”

            “I’m serious too.” Jyn’s eyes were closed now but she could hear the smile in Cassian’s voice. “It’s a simple surprise, but I know you don’t like to make a fuss over little things, so I kept it small. It’s nothing really, it’s—”

            “Cassian,” Jyn opened her eyes and put a finger to his lips. “Tell me about it later.”

            Jyn pressed her mouth to his and rolled on top of him. His hands went to her waist and she sat up to lift off her shirt, then pressed her body back against his. When he moaned into the kiss, Jyn smiled and started rocking her hips against his. She felt one of his hands now on the back of her neck, his fingers ready to grab her hair. She bit his lip and felt him starting to get hard under her, when—

            “Pardon me,” K-2SO’s voice broke through them like a bolt and Jyn nearly jumped off of Cassian, her hands covering her chest. The droid looked at them. “I did knock first.”

            “I told you to wait after you knock,” Cassian’s voice had lost it’s sleepy gentleness.

            “Did you hear me knock?” the droid asked. Cassian and Jyn just stared at him. “Exactly. You were too busy mating to—”

            “Please stop calling it that,” Jyn said, pulling her shirt back over her head.

            “You were too busy performing odd human acts of physical contact,” he said instead. Cassian looked at Jyn as if to say, “He tried” and then looked back at K-2SO.

            “Why are you here, K?”

            “Emergency meeting. Your presence is required, Cassian. No one could reach you and the reason why was exactly as I suspected it to be so I came to personally interrupt.”

            “How thoughtful of you,” Jyn groaned.

            “Is that all?” Cassian asked.

            “Yes.” K-2SO observed them for a moment. “You better hurry if you don’t want to be late, I assume it would be embarrassing since everyone knows why.”

            “You can leave now, K,” Cassian said.

            “You’re welcome,” he said as he left.

            Jyn exhaled loudly and Cassian patted her shoulder. “We almost had a good morning,” he said.

            “Almost,” she said. “Meet me in the afternoon. My surprise should be ready then.”

            “I’ll have mine ready too.” He kissed her and stood up. “Just try not to be too judgmental of me.”

            “Is it that bad?”

            “I don’t think so, but with you, who knows,” he smiled as he said this, and she playfully shoved him.

~

            The meeting had taken up the remainder of the morning, leaving Cassian with barely enough time to get his surprise ready for Jyn. It wasn’t much of a surprise, he knew that, but he was crossing his fingers that she would appreciate the sentiment of it, even though he assumed it would really only be sentimental for him.

            Cassian had few fond childhood memories, so the ones that he did have held extra significance to him. One of these memories was a holiday that his parents observed: Valentine’s Day. He didn’t know where his parents had heard of this holiday, and he suspected that they had made it up, since he had never heard of anyone else in the galaxy celebrating it. After his parents were gone, he rarely thought of the holiday, and he had no reason to celebrate it.

            The only usefulness of the holiday had been the dim memory of happiness that it provided for Cassian. He remembered his father taking him to the market to buy flowers for his mother, and how beautiful his mother had looked when he tucked a flower into her hair. His mother had given them each gifts too, saying it was to express their love for one another, but Cassian could not remember what the gift was, only that he really had felt loved.

            The chances of Jyn knowing what Valentine’s Day was were slim, but he wanted to honor this one happy memory of his by sharing it with her. She was the only person who had made him feel loved again, the reason he had more happy memories to hold onto.

            His plan for Valentine’s Day had been seemingly simple, find her some flowers and have some time alone with her. Both of these tasks proved tricky in the middle of a war on the Rebel base. He had thought finding flowers would be the easy part, but it was not so. His plan had been to accompany a group on a run for food and supplies, but the Rebellion had other plans for the use of his time. Even if he had been able to go, he realized that he wouldn’t be able to keep any flowers alive long enough to present them to Jyn when they actually had time together. After evaluating the rest of his options, he had settled on picking flowers from the field next to the base. He wasn’t exactly pleased with this, the flowers growing around the base were more than likely weeds, but it was all he could manage. Anyway, he told himself, it was the sentiment that mattered.

            Now, as Cassian walked away from the meeting and headed outside, he had his eyes set on the grassy field stretching out beyond the business of the base. He tried to remain out of sight, less worried what people would think of Captain Andor picking flowers and more worried about Jyn catching him. He waded a small distance through the tall grass, gathering lacy white flowers, little blue and purple ones that he thought would like nice next to Jyn’s skin, and bright yellow flowers that looked like bursts of sunshine in his modest bouquet.

            Satisfied with his work, Cassian headed back towards the base, holding the flowers low in case Jyn should appear. It was almost time to meet up with her, so he was hurrying. The only problem was that everyone else was also in a hurry. Cassian was dodging others running to and from the hangar, careful not to run in to anyone. That didn’t stop someone from running into him, though. With a thud he stumbled, his bouquet of wildflowers scattering on the ground. The person who had run into him offered a quick apology before running off.

            A few pairs of rushing feet trampled over the fallen flowers. Checking to make sure no one was rushing towards him again, he bent down and started picking up flowers that hadn’t been crushed. He only managed to pick up a few when he heard his name being called.

            “Cassian, you’re needed at the council.” The messenger saluted him and left without any further explanation. Cassian sighed. It was time to meet Jyn, but if the council requested him, he had to be there. He cast a look over the remains of his bouquet being stepped over, kicked and scattered across the floor. With a sigh, he tucked the few flowers he had managed to salvage into his jacket pocket, so they stuck out like a corsage, and headed to the council.

~

            Jyn was waiting for Cassian in the mess hall. They usually met each other for meals when they were stationed at the base, but some days were busier than others and they couldn’t even manage that. She hoped today wasn’t one of those days. Even though no one else celebrated Valentine’s Day, and even if they did, the Rebellion wouldn’t lull for a holiday dedicated to love, she had been counting on spending a little more time with Cassian today. The bit of time they could spend together would at least make up for the lack luster surprise she had in store for him.

            The original plan had been for Jyn to present Cassian with a special treat from his home planet. He had mentioned a favorite fruit once, and Jyn had stored it in her mind for later use. When she found out that Bodhi was part of a mission to the planet, she approached him with a favor.

            “Don’t risk yourself for this,” Jyn had said to Bodhi, “but if you get an opportunity, I would appreciate it. And I’d owe you.”

            “I’d be happy to, it’s an easy mission, so I don’t think I’ll be at any risk,” he said. “Is this surprise for his birthday?”

            “No.” Jyn’s next question was hopeful, “Have you heard of Valentine’s Day?”

            “What? Valentine’s Day? It doesn’t sound familiar.”

            “I didn’t think it would.”

            And so Bodhi had left with a promise to help Jyn. All had been easy going on the mission, as Bodhi had predicted, until he returned today, empty-handed.

            “I’m sorry, Jyn,” he said, and Jyn could tell he really was. “I had the fruit you wanted, but we had a rough journey back and I’m afraid it was the only casualty. It was smashed on the floor.”

            “Don’t apologize, Bodhi,” she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “I’m glad the fruit was the only casualty.”

            As Jyn sat alone in the mess hall now, her surprise for Cassian had become less than. The food in the mess hall was nothing to brag about, but the desserts managed to be enjoyable more often than not. After some bickering, Jyn had convinced the cook to give her an extra dessert, which really only worked because she was holding up the line and he wanted her out.

            Jyn sat waiting for Cassian past the time she knew he wouldn’t be meeting her. She wanted to keep waiting, every minute could be the minute that he walked in, but she had things she should be doing. She stared at the dessert in front of her—a pale, oaty slice of something that passed as cake. It wasn’t half bad, but as she wrapped it in a napkin and placed it in her vest pocket, she doubted any of it’s redeeming qualities would last until she saw Cassian.

~

            The sun was setting when Jyn and Cassian finally found each other. A few times they thought they saw each other in the hustle of the base, but it was always someone else’s back or the top of their head. Jyn was entering the hangar when she recognized a familiar silhouette standing with a group of pilots, overlooking the dimming horizon. She touched her pocket to feel that the now crumbling dessert was still there, and went to him.

            “Cassian,” she called to his back. He smiled when he turned to see her, and let out a breath, as if he had been holding it all day. Cassian said something to the group he was with, and they dispersed. Jyn took Cassian’s hand and stood on her toes, tilting her head towards him. He took the hint and kissed her.

            “I’ve been looking for you all day,” she said.

            “I’ve been looking for you too.” He kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get any time.”

            “That’s how it is here.” It was then that she noticed two wilting flowers in his jacket pocket and she laughed. “What is this?”

            She had only seen Cassian blush twice before—once after the first time he told her he loved her, and the second time when they had been caught half naked in his ship together. His cheeks became red now as he pulled the purple and blue flowers from his pocket.

            “These were supposed to be your surprise,” he said. “There were more of them before.”

            She couldn’t help but laugh as she took the two flowers from him. “They’re perfect, Cassian.”

            “Are you making fun of me?”

            “Never,” she teased. “What were they for?”

            “For Valentine’s Day,” he said. She felt a rush of warmth go through her, and he saw the smile brighten on her face.

            “Did you say Valentine’s Day?”

            “I know, you’ve never heard of it, no one has, but—”

            “Cassian,” she spoke over him, and then reached into her pocket for the wrapped up dessert. She handed it to him and said, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

            He stared at her for a moment, cautiously taking the dessert. “Now I know you're making fun of me.”

            “I promise I’m not making fun of you if you aren’t making fun of me.”

            He was still skeptical. “You’ve heard of Valentine’s Day?”

            “Yes, but I thought my parents made it up. They celebrated it when I was a child.”

            Now Cassian laughed, “Me too!”

            “Are you serious?”

            “Yes, my father got flowers for my mother and I wanted to do the same for you.” He gestured to the flowers, which Jyn now held a bit more tightly in her hands.

            “My father brought treats for me and my mother, and I wanted to get you fruit from your home planet, but I ended up with mess hall cake.”

            He unwrapped the cake and took a crumb from it, placing it in his mouth. “The best I’ve ever had.”

            “You don’t have to actually eat it, it’s been in my pocket all day.”

            Cassian looked relieved at this. “It really isn’t very good.”

            “I know.” She didn’t even care that he didn’t like it, so she took it from his hands and tossed it aside. He looked in the direction she had thrown it in.

            “Someone has to clean that up.”

            “I don’t care.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands were on her waist, and for a moment they forget they were in the hangar. A lewd whistle interrupted them. They broke away to see Han Solo shaking his head at them.

            “Don’t you two already have a room?” Han said.

            “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Jyn retorted. “I’ve heard you’ve got an ice planet to visit.”

            “Yeah, yeah, don’t be too jealous.” He waved away her words, and before sauntering off said, “Go use your room, lovebirds.”

            “He isn’t wrong,” Cassian said as Jyn looked back up at him. “We do have a room.”

            “We’ll have to hurry before something else comes up.” Jyn smirked at him and started walking backwards. She raised her eyebrows, a question: are you coming or not? He smirked back at her and then she picked up the pace and turned to hurry away. He ran after her.

            They received a fair share of questioning looks as they rushed to their room, but by the time they had closed the door behind them, everyone else was forgotten. Jyn started undressing Cassian as soon as the door was shut, kissing him eagerly. His skin was warm and she wanted to feel his body against hers. She took off her shirt.

            “You’re so beautiful,” Cassian said, taking her in, then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him. He pressed her against the door and kissed her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach. His mouth left a warm, moist trail down her body and the moans that came from her parted lips encouraged him. He started undoing her pants, and she helped him get them off. He kissed his way back up her body to her mouth. She bit his lip and her hand wandered to the top of his pants. He was already getting hard, and she was already wet—it was easy for them to turn each other on in the thrill of these hurried moments.

            She could feel his pulse racing under her mouth as she kissed his neck again. His pants fell to his ankles as she guided him inside her with a shudder through her body. Cassian’s hands wandered to her ass and in a swift, rough motion he hoisted her up and pressed her harder against the door. Her head might hurt later from hitting the door, but she didn’t pay attention to that in the moment. She wrapped her legs around Cassian’s waist and stifled moans by biting his shoulder as he grinded his hips against hers.

            He shifted them again, leaning her against a stack of crates that served as their personal storage area. She pushed away from him for a moment to turn around, leaning over the crates. He put one hand on her waist, the other on her abdomen, travelling down between her legs, until his fingers found her clit. She gripped the edge of the crate as he pushed back inside her and his fingers rubbed her in circular motions. She pushed back against him and bit her lip and closed her eyes. He thrust harder, massaged faster. His name came from her lips in a high-pitched sigh. He knew she was close. She moved a hand to one of her own breasts and he moved his hand from his waist to where her hand was, his body bending over hers. He loved the feel of her under him, the feel of her wetness on one hand, and her soft breast in the other. He rocked against her and she pressed back, starting to quiver. She moaned his name and now he knew he was close too.

            Jyn’s body tightened and shook with a wet, blissful release and she heard Cassian moan and felt him come. Their bodies loosened and they were covered in sweat. He pushed aside her tussled hair and kissed her shoulder blade.

            “What are the chances we found each other?” Cassian spoke into her ear, his words a gentle caress. “I’m so lucky to have you. Out of all the people in this whole, crazy galaxy, I have you, _mi amor.”_

            “And I have you.” Jyn made to push herself up and Cassian eased off of her. They smiled a little self-consciously at each other, but only for a second before she embraced him tightly against her. “You’re my home, Cassian.”

            “And you’re mine.” He kissed the top of her head, then whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 


End file.
